


In a Green Shade

by kindkit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Double Drabble, Other, Phytophilia, Tentacles, With Apologies To Andrew Marvell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Krynoid is magnificent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Green Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Harrison Chase is the plant-obsessed villain from "The Seeds of Doom." Perverse implications were there in the subtext already. The story title comes from a line in Andrew Marvell's "The Garden," which I couldn't stop thinking about while watching the episode.

_Magnificent_, Chase thinks as the krynoid's vast shadow falls across his face.

He's not surprised when, godlike, it hears and answers. "Not _monstrous_?"

The Doctor's word. Fool, filthy animal. "Beautiful."

"You . . . _love_ me."

He has always loved his plants. Plants are innocent and tender, and they've given him back more true goodness than any human. But none before has responded so spectacularly to his care. "Yes," he whispers.

A vine wraps around his ankle, and he trembles at its cool, dispassionate touch. No skin, no fingers have ever moved him so. "You will help me," it says. "To grow. To release my seed pods. To cleanse this world."

No more animals, no meat things with their stink and their terrible appetites. Just harmless blood and bone, compost for the new garden of Eden.

Vines loop over him, surrounding him as the krynoid's mind surrounds his, and he falls onto the soft grass. Below him, above him, there is only green. A chlorophyll ocean to drown in.

"Be one with me," the krynoid urges as it roots its consciousness in him, as he dissolves into it, and he no longer needs to speak. Everything in him answers _yes_.


End file.
